supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ad Certa Tenebrae/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn Intro After the recent revival of Ganondorf after the events of Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay, the darkness of the world increased, and many new types of corrupt plant-life and fauna are starting to appear throughout the land of Hyrule. Zelda senses the disturbance of peace in the kingdom, and employs the services of Link and his friends. Familiar with the feeling of overwhelming darkness, Link suspects that Dark Link has returned, but doubts it as he would not have been corrupted with the Triforce of Power had he not killed his evil likeness. RP Characters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Kogari (Frostsoul) Ness (Lorkn) N and pokemon (Ftag) Nin (Ftag) Edme (Edme) Faolan (Edme) Myrr (Faolan) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) In Hyrule.... Kogari woke up, a burning feeling still in his shoulder. Magic was near, he could feel it. 22:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Darkness loomed, thick in the air. Ness thought back to a time similair to this... an image flashed through his mind, "Not this time..." he said faintly. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link, Epona, and Sheik traveled back to the abanoned village next to the mountains. "Hey, look! There's Kogari!" said Epona, pionting with her hoove. Icewish ♥ 22:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "He isn't looking much better than before..." Ness said, trailing further behind the group. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "That's because Master completely forgot about him!" said Epona. Link just glared at her for a moment then looked arround the area. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Icewish ♥ 22:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness smiled weakly, "Think we should get him something? Food, water." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) N appeared, dragging Ghetsis. "Magolor crashed. I think Ghetsis is dead and- Kogari!" Ftaghn/Sig 22:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link looked through the sack tied to Epona's saddle and took out a tiny peice of bread. "This is all I have, I don't make much money," said Link. Icewish ♥ 22:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) N said, "Look, I have some fruit." He gave it to Kogari. Meanwhile, Nin sat in his cave, brooding. Ftaghn/Sig 23:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link tossed Kogari the bread. Icewish ♥ 23:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kogari gave the food back. "I'm not hungry" he told them "But do you have a source of magic with you?" 23:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sigilyph used Light Screen near Kogari's shoulder. Nin felt the magic and emerged. Ftaghn/Sig 23:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I guess so," said Link. Icewish ♥ 23:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Nin yawned. Ftaghn/Sig 23:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Care to introduce yourself?" Ness asked. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kogari put a wall of light energy in front of himself, wary of this newcomer. 23:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Epona felt like something was wrong. Icewish ♥ 23:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you don't seem like you're the one causing this mess," Ness was irritated with the arrogant silence of the mysterious figure. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Are you the source of the magic I felt earlier?" questioned Kogari. 23:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The triforce shaped mark on Link's hand started glowing brightly. "I think that's your problem," said Link, refering to the huge, boar-like monster that had appeared a few yards away. Icewish ♥ 23:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Nin's mouth didn't move, but N's void cube spoke: "I am Nin, mortals. Call off this boar beast and I will stop the pain in all three symbols." "Aah!" shouted N. Ftaghn/Sig 23:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness spots the monster, and ignores what Nin said. "What is that thing!?" [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "A man" replied Kogari, "A man clothed in a lot of dark magic." 23:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The monster looked at the group quickly, but then ran off into the forest. The mark on Link's hand stopped glowing. "He's heading for the castle, we have to-" An eerie, orange darkness surrounded the area, causing the plant and animal life to mutate. "Oh no..." said Link. Icewish ♥ 23:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Nin lifted Ganon into the air and blasted him with white magic. Ganon turned into a man lying on the ground. "I found a pulse," said N. "He's alive, but stunned. We must get to the castle!" Ftaghn/Sig 00:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ganon got right back up, turned into a monster then headed for the castle. Link mounted Epona. "We have to get to the castle right now," said Link. Icewish ♥ 00:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Quick! get on my back!" said Nin, through the void cube. (Said Nin from now in implies this, k?) "I can fly faster than any beast can run!" Ftaghn/Sig 00:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, but I don't think any of us quite trust you yet," Ness was still thinking of the way Nin had adressed them as 'mortals'. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']]00:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Epona still has to get there safely, so no thanks," said Link, sounding quite annoyed by Nin. Icewish ♥00:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, besides, I'd rather not hop on a... whatever you are's back." replied Kogari. Then looking at Epona, "But I doubt we can all fit on one horse." - Frostsoul "You have no other choice," said Nin. "I can carry Epona with Light Magic." Ftaghn/Sig 00:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "You stay away from me and Epona," said Link. Epona galloped off. Icewish ♥ 00:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, wait up!" Ness scurried after nervously. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "I, for one, trust Nin." N went over to him. "Choose now, Kogari." Ftaghn/Sig 00:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Kogari eyed them suspiciously, "Look, I don't even know if I'm on their side yet, and your a thing speaking through a cube, I'll just walk" He started walking away 00:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sheik, who wasn't really paying attention until just now, ran off after them. --- Epona and Link reached the castle. They spotted Ganondorf in his regular for right outside the castle. Icewish ♥ 00:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ness skidded to a stop, slightly behind them. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, well." Nin took off with N and within seconds was at the castle. He set N down and looked dissaprovingly at Ness. "I knew that Kogari would be wary, but you, Ness? I'm surprised." Ftaghn/Sig 00:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Kogari walked behind Nin, "He hasn't met you before either, you know? Now the longer we stand here, the longer whoever that guy is gets to do what he wants to do" 00:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me." Ness was no longer weary, but nervous. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Kogari glared at Nin, "Why should we trust you anyway, you could be working with my enemy, you could be working with any of our enemies." 00:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "How dare you!" Nin blasted through the wall of the castle. "So... much... magic..." Kogari collapsed, stunned. ( I have permission) Ftaghn/Sig 00:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Geez, dude! What is your problem?" Ness is shocked by both Nin's action and its effect on Kogari. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Zelda screamed as the castle's north wall shattered. --- Link drew his sword and Ganon laughed evily. "You all are pathetic," said Ganon. Icewish ♥ 01:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Ganon," said N. "Ghetsis told me about you..." "Ganon." Nin blasted Light at Ganon. "Ness! Join me with your PK!" "Together we have enough power!" Ftaghn/Sig 01:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Alright!" Ness sent a ball of electricity towards Ganondorf (he's Ganondorf, now, right?). [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:14, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ganondorf drew his sword. The energy reflected off the metal and hit Link square in the chest, knocking him off his horse. Icewish ♥ 01:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "Agh, sorry!" Ness continued to focus on Ganondorf, now aware slow ranged attacks weren't the best option. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Link tried to sit up, but he was injured badly. Icewish ♥ 01:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) N summoned Reshiram and it blasted Ganon. Ftaghn/Sig 01:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The blast was reflected at Epona, who was able to dodge the attack. Icewish ♥ 01:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Faolan tried to pounce on Ganondorf, but missed and pounced on N. ✧Edme✧ 01:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Myrr stayed with Edme. Faolanmacduncan 02:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ness tried to close distance between himself and the villain. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Edme kept Myrr close. ✧Edme✧ 02:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Link stood up and turned into a wolf. Icewish ♥ 03:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) N kicked Faolan off him. "What are you doing?" (N is a good guy!) Nin lunged at the wall behind Ganondorf causing an avalanche of bricks and stones to collapse on Ganondorf. Ftaghn/Sig 11:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ness, now closer to Ganondorf, threw a ball of flame towards him at high-speed. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The attacked hit Ganondorf and sent him flying into the castle. Icewish ♥ 23:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The shaking of the castle woke Kogari up, his eyes flashed pure white, then pure black before returning to normal. He stood up, wondering about how someone could have such a source of magic that it could knock him out. Shaking his head, he continued towards Ganondorf. 00:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The King of Evil stood up, barely injured if at all. Icewish ♥ 00:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) (I'll change it so it seems Faolan pounced on accident, sorry didn't know) Edme stood, fur on end, protecting Myrr. ✧Edme✧ 00:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "Guys! Out of of the castle! I have a plan!" Nin erupted with magical energy. The castle began to glow. N's Reshiram flew over, ready to take Kogari out of the glowing castle. Ftaghn/Sig 00:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay